


Learning

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Jumin had promised his daughter that he would make it to her recital, and he had every intention to keep that promise. However, when a meeting with an incredibly important client ran longer than he anticipated he unintentionally broke that promise. AKA Jumin learns what it means to be a father.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of a request I received on my Tumblr [@mystichanjumin] ("Hi. Can you write about daddy Jumin with Mc please?") and of a post made by @edgelord-saeran on Tumblr.

"Jumin, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" Mc's voice was soft as to not wake their napping daughter.

Jumin, who had been engrossed in his newest embroidery project, looked up at his wife and smiled, "Of course, dear."

Mc watched as he softly kissed their daughter's forehead and asked Elizabeth the 3rd, who was lying beside their daughter, to watch her until they returned. He set his embroidery down on a shelf high enough that their daughter could not reach, just in case she was to wake up during their brief absence and followed his wife.

"What seems to be the matter, my love?" Jumin asked.

Mc sighed, "How much did cost?"

"The cost is not an issue-"

"Jumin, please just answer the question," Mc asked again.

"$6,000," he replied with a shrug. He truly did not understand why it mattered

"For a dollhouse?" Mc was shocked. "Jumin, that's ridiculous!"

Jumin's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure I follow, my love?"

Mc walked closer to her husband, placed a loving hand on his chest, and looked up at him, "We've talked about this, Jumin. You can't just get her gifts every time she's upset with you."

"I just don't see the issue with it, Mc. My father did the same for me, and I turned out just fine."

Mc gave her husband a look. He knew that look all too well, "Are we being honest right now?"

He hesitated, "Yes?"

She smiled at her husband lovingly. Mc wondered how someone so intelligent could be so dense. "Jumin, you don't need to buy her affection. She's seven. She's going to get mad at you sometimes, that's just part of being a parent. Do you know how often she's mad at me?"

"When is she upset with you?"

"Every time I tell her no," Mc chuckled. "She can be very stubborn, like someone else I love dearly, but I don't buy gifts to make the stubbornness or anger go away. I give her the space she needs and then we talk about it."

Jumin wrapped his arms around his wife, "I just can't stand her being angry with me. I promised her I would be there, and then I broke that promise. Mc... I know I'm not home as often as we would both like me to be, but she doesn't understand why I'm gone so often yet."

"Our daughter is very smart, Jumin. She's young, of course, but if you just sit and talk to her she'll understand. My love, that little girl doesn't want $6,000 dollhouses, all she wants is her dad. We have to teach her how to express her feelings, especially to us. Think about how long it took you to learn about your own feelings. Do we want to do the same thing to her?"

"No," he answered sadly.

Mc caressed her husband's cheek lovingly, "We're both learning here, Jumin. Sometimes we're going to make mistakes, that's normal, but we need to teach her that it's okay to mess up sometimes. If we teach her that even we mess up sometimes then she'll want to talk to us when she does the same. We're not perfect, my love, and we're never going to be, but we need to teach her that not being perfect is okay."

"You're right," Jumin exhaled. "I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Mc smiled as Jumin kissed her forehead.

The pair stayed in each other's arms for a moment before they heard a small voice call from the living room, "Mommy? Daddy?"

"We're right here, sweetie," Mc said as the pair walked into the living room.

Aeji looked at her parents, "Where did you guys go?"

"We didn't go far," Mc smiled as she sat on the couch next to her daughter. "We were just in the kitchen talking."

"Sweetheart, you and I need to talk, okay," Jumin said as he sat beside his daughter.

"Okay?"

"I didn't keep my promise to you yesterday, and I am very sorry. I know I said I would be there and I wanted to be there more than anything, but I got held up at work. It's okay to be upset with, I understand. Just know that I love you very very much."

Aeji looked at her mother and then back to her father, "I was sad. Only mommy goes to my dances sometimes. It's probably boring so it's okay."

Jumin felt his heart shatter as he looked at the sad look on his child's face, "No, sweetheart, it's not boring. I watch the videos mommy makes of your recitals all the time. I don't want you to ever think that I'm not interested in the things you do. The only reason I'm not there is because of work. I made a mistake but I'll do better, okay?"

Aeji's face brightened and she smiled at her father, "Okay! Do you want to see my dance now?"

Jumin laughed, "Yes, I would love to."

Aeji jumped off the couch and started running to her room, "I need to change! Elizabeth come on!"

Elizabeth the 3rd followed the little girl, which caused both Jumin and Mc to laugh. When the two were left alone Jumin pulled Mc closer to him, "She's wonderful."

Mc giggled as she kissed her husband's cheek as they waited for the show to begin.


End file.
